


Unconditional love

by TheAdorableShipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Batjokes, Batman x joker, Bottom Joker, Cute, Established Relationship, HARDCORE PORN, Hot, Kisses, Love, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Passion, Porn With Plot, Softporn, Top Batman, Violence, explicit - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, sometimes soppy, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableShipper/pseuds/TheAdorableShipper
Summary: Imagine Joker tells Batman while they’re having sex to fuck him like he would fight him (in extreme situations),means hardcore, and it’s so intense that Joker passes out right after their climax.While this little One Shot is extremely romantic it is also hardcore. So enjoy, my little Batjokes shippers!-Based on my Tumblr post





	

**Author's Note:**

> Which version of Batman and Joker this is, is for you to choose. ;)
> 
> I basically ship Christian Bale Batman with every Joker, accomodating him to the different styles (like different comic book styles).  
> But not Jared Joker. He is freaking made for Batfleck!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

The wind blew smoothly over the dark, empty rooftops of Gotham city.  
The bright lights from the streets were less visible here and created a relaxed and mystical ambiance with their collateral glow. Thick clouds covered the blackish sky, not allowing to let anyone have even a little glance at the stars.

But as Gotham dwells to be lively, coloured, full of corruption, violence and false shine it would always have an observer, lurking in the darkness, ready to strike.

As of todays patrol, the Dark Knight, seemingly in company, after his succesfully accomplished duty, was going to use his right to return.

After his encounter with the Clown Prince of Crime the tables turned, as it already happened quite often, and now they were on the roof together, passionatly kissing.

It is important to know that that wasn't a miracle. The first time they had threwn themself wildy and unbridled over each other the tension between them has been just too strong to bear. They were so familiar with each other. It had been a matter of time till they had found their way, the bridge, the connecting element.

They had negotiated a compromise which included no killing and when Joker wanted to see him, he would not throw him into Arkham Asylum. 

But that wasn't much of a loss, as to what they gained was much more and their undying love for each other was too strong to be ignored.  
After the first time it happened Bruce couldn't deny anymore that it was all he ever wanted and that there always remained this stinging feeling, more then just sexual attraction, more then the excitement of a moment. The understanding of the other creature, he was drawn to him with incredible force and now it was the first time of his life to welcome it with open arms.

But the present now, mattered more then their violent past.  
As the traffic noise echoed the two were occupied with the other.  
Joker, with his legs tightly wraped around Batmans waist let his hands roam over the vigilante's upper body, stroking and fumbling with his armor while Batman had his left hand placed firmly on Joker's waist for support and his right hand buried in the clown's short and shiny green hair.

Their heads often changed positions to taste each other better, switching from a normal hot, wet kiss, to a passionate tongue fight, emiting soft moans and deep breaths. 

After almost an eternity of kissing and touching they finally let loose and just stared at each other catching their breath.  
"Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?", came Batmans deep, raspy voice. He smirked slightly, knowing what effect it had on the clown.  
"I don't have any problems with random dark alleys."  
"Oh, I know, but I think you'll be too loud for your own good."  
Joker joined in Batmans smug grin: "Well, then bring me into your empire, my Dark Knight."  
Batman chuckled, almost adding 'As you wish, my prince.', but then rapidly decided against it.  
He wanted to be sexy, not embarassing.

At the start of their little love adventure he had been a little surprised that Joker knew his secret identity, but as it proved that he wasn't even remotely interested in taking advantage of that or even include it in their little games they had moved a step forward and relocated into his mansion, soonly dropping into a routine. They felt an intense longing whenever they didn't saw each other in a longer time period, it started to feel unusual to sleep alone.

 

Barely a quarter passed when they made their arrival in the batcave. Bruce rushed to peel his suit off, like a snake would and the Joker was eager to help. After all, even a short kiss could rekindle their fire.  
The mansion was dark and quiet when they rushed into the fancy bedroom together, happy Alfred took a day off.

Hungrily, their bodies pressed together under the sheets, Joker laying sprawled over Bruce, caressing his cheeks while kissing, continueing where they stopped. Bruce used this opportunity to insepct Joker's thin body with his strong hands. J winced when loving hands stroked tenderly over his sides. Rapidly speeding up, those hands then removed his purple jacket, and seconds after started unbuttoning his shirt. Recovering after the new sensation, he then took action himself, pulling the blackhaired billionaire's thin shirt over his head to reveal firm, slick muscles. Joker traced down his scars with his fingertips and subsequently glided down to kiss them or follow the form of his body with the tip of his tongue. Bruce groaned deeply in his Batman voice, his arousal increasing with every second.  
After a while, he couldn't bear it anymore, pulling Joker up to him where another wild tongue fight took place, when he finally removed Joker's shirt, to let his slightly fragile, pale, thin but strong body lean against his own. Tenderly and passionate Bruce stroked the smaller mens hips down to his thighs.  


_The warm feeling of touching skin, hot kisses, they looked like they were about to devour each other._  


But they didn't needed something else. The desire to be with the other, feel him, love him, touch him was overpowering them.  
They could feel it in each cell. They were made for each other, and they wouldn't let anything seperate them.

In a short amount of time, they took off their remaining clothes and layed naked, cuddled up, their errections rubbing.  
Suddenly Joker grinned seemingly out of place at a bygone memory. "What a nice little foreplay. I used to think that our fights had the same function."

In a fragment of a moment, the thought had unsettled Batman a bit, but he smiled, relating to the said. He often found himself breathing deeply after their fights, half hard, adrenaline rushing as well as endorphin through his body, overwhelmed and confused. 

Suddenly flipping the Joker over Bruce left the bed shortly reaching out into a commode to put out some lube.

"Just a little.", Joker warned him.  
Spreading Joker's pale legs, Batman kissed the inner side of his thigh, before slowly entering Joker's rectum with his lubricated fingers to prepare him. The pale criminal let out a satisfied sigh.

To think that they were that far was almost unreal. Joker had had lots of nights waking up with wet pants and a boner dreaming of his hot, stern Bat, even having seen seemingly innocent images of him jumping from roof to roof, gracefully moving his body or just his profile from far away.  
He couldn't decide if he had wanted to take his breath away with a kiss or with a hard bite on his jaw, sinking his teeth into his skin and suck, like a vampire till Batmans knees will become weak and he'll surrender to his predator. Those sexual fantasies made him more then one time really frustrated and he had no problems with releasing it in form of destruction, which was his dominating motive to cause havoc. He wanted to see Batman, he wanted to dance with him in the moonlight. Grind against in, even in the attempt to hurt him, let him feel, feel what he did to him and lose himself in the pleasure of their closeness.

Bruce positioned himself between Joker's legs, with the tip of his penis slightly touching his wet entrance. He layed down on his green haired lover and gave him a kiss on the neck, massaging his chest in circling movements before slowly entering him. He remained there, in addition placing his hand around Joker's penis stroking it, moving his hand up and down.  
Now it was Joker's time to lose his patience and draw his lovers face to him to make out, their lips already wet and soft, closing their eyes, Joker's narrow physique melting away under the billionaire's thick body. The clown clinched hard, holding onto him with his long pale arms, like holding onto his dear life. As he detached from him this time, his cheeks were slighty red from the heat, (regardless if it was just that or because of the heat of the moment).  
"I love you.", he whispered.  
"I love you too.", came a low whisper back, sending chills down his body.  
In the light of the moon the thin and stretched neck of the Joker looked very appetizing, and it proved to be true after tasting it, sucking and licking all the sweet spots, forming light hikeys while drifting into a slow rhythm. 

Away from giving the Joker slowly rising pleasure at this well known feeling, it was a now a big tease. Their sweet reunion was too _sweet_. He wanted to feel more, a burning longing feeling rising in his stomach. **More.**  
"Batsy." The adressed rised his head to look slight questionly at him.  
Joker's lips curled up into a seductive smirk: "I want you to do me rough. I want you to take me like we would fight. **Without mercy**."

Saying the following made Bruce bemused as he was thrown back into his previous thoughts.  
He never thought about this after they actually started a relationship. As if he felt the need to either kiss Joker or punch him he thought that the second choice (which he normally choose) was irrelevant after they crossed the line. But after thinking a little he came to the conclusion, that he must've always loved him, they just had different ways to show it and to spice up things in their bedroom seemed suddenly so exciting.

"Well.", he smirked devilishly going full Batman mode, "Good thing we aren't on the roof anymore."

The mood switched immediatly, making Joker's heart beat increase feeling the tension.  
Bruce had this determined, calm and dangerous expression on his face, an idiot could've noticed he was Batman. Not losing eye contact, looking somehow provocative and competitive he wraped his arms around Joker legs and pulled them around his body, (the blanket falling to the side) leaning in to dive in deeper into Joker which immediatly held onto him with his legs already pressed on the right spot, awaiting.

The clown sucked in a breath as he felt thrusts in him, harder, leaving slow and entering fast and unexpected. He felt simultaniously the fastening of his breath as he suddenly felt powerfull pain pierce through his neck on which Bruce had previosly nibbled. Now he felt his flesh tearing and blood to gather, which the vigilante sucked, hard as to suck him empty, he had bitten him. The Joker's head started to buzz a little, from getting his fantasies implemented. Batman felt it, the ecstasy at tasting Joker's dulcet blood, for nothing in the whole wide world would he give away this phenomenal feeling. It was more then just sex.

Images of him and Joker fighting suddenly filled his mind. Rough, merciless they had chased each other down, punching their bodies, wrestling on the cold hard floor, the tension in the heat of the moment. Oh, how he disired him, how he wished they could swap those dreadfull, arousing nights to do something else on the cold hard floor. He could feel his body, warm, strong, heated from the fight, ripped clothes, he could've torn them apart in a blink of a second and take him on the cold hard floor. He never thought they'd find a way to each other. He wouldn't allow someone else to feel the pleasure of fighting his clown. Even then, if someone were about to hurt him seriously or fight him in the manner they did he could go seriously berserk. Almost feeling the cold, fresh wind breezing around his suit, while beeing intangled to the Joker without the slightest amount of distance he became faster, groaning constrainted.

When the Bat suddenly sped up a yell escaped him. He felt his big hard dick filling his whole rectum at an increasing hot speed like it was a contest. With every thrust, he emited stuttered breathes and when he felt rough hands capture his waist (beeing one of his most sensitive spots), squeezing his soft skin dragging him forcefully into him a long and loud moan escaped his parted lips. 

"That wasn't everything yet."

Batman lifted himself up and began, hands firmly on his prey, to move even faster than before hitting hard and non-stop, hurting Joker's sides he had caressed so lovingly before, penetrating him ferocious, making his feet hit each other at the wild yerks, the body pressed into the sheets.

"Ahh! Batsy..", was the first scream of the green haired clown. His head began spinning faster and faster, feelings and impressions mixed together in an unsolvable chaos in his head as he felt the burning pain and pleasure eat away his remaining mind, getting dizzy. Feeling his G-Spot getting hit unceasing and painfully fast he felt like an animal, driven crazy from lust, moaning with every thrust, feeling his eyes water and some of his blood from the pulsating wound on his neck stain the sheets.  
Nevertheless he was a Sado-masochist and screamed and whimpered as he clinged onto Batmans chest: "H....h-harder! P...please... ahhhh."

What came afterwards made Joker's mind go completely blank or just so overstrained that it couldn't process all of sudden what was happening, pushed all his air from his lungs, made him feel like his internal organs burned, his body crushed and his stomach filled up with painfull pleasure and nausea.  
He didn't even expected that the Bat could get even faster and harder, would he fight him like that, it would certainly feel like he was trying to kill him, but he had no restrictions in love making. Or penetrating.

Sweating from effort put into his movements Bruce lingered in a state between memory and reality. Imagining hurting Joker and loving. Fighting on a cold dirty roof, sirens in the background encouraging them, blood flowing, sweaty bodies pressed together, screams from impacts of thrusts. Violence and force ruling, almost blowing them off the roof extremely tangled together and brutally gripping onto each other so hard, a trail of injured skin would be visible. It was passion, force and love. Love, love. Unconditional love. One that would not fade away after death. One that lived through dread and pain. One that fed up itself in lonely nights, when Batman and the Joker met becoming one, one and only, souls interwined in their endless dance.  
It was all the same. Feeling all this simultaneously Bruce felt more alive then ever, more needed then ever, old wounds healed. He was moaning from time to time, too focused on his task to distract himself with something else. Sweat ran down his body, the voice of the love of his life filling his ears loud and clear, pleased.  
His scent, him alone at their intense reunion.

Batman felt like he was close, the pleasure overwhelming his acute senses. He was fucking his clown with all his might, showing him how much he wanted him. Oh, he went crazy from longing, from feeling the Joker, his fragile body spasm under him, screaming his name, moaning and whimpering and clinging like he was his salvation, begging for more.  
He collected all his feelings, love and anger, aggression and desire, his hands pressing unbearable hard Joker's waist, bruising it and his nails scratching. He skewered him up, feeling his own breath resemble a steam locomotive.

"AHHH, AHHH, BATSY! F-FUCK MEEEEEE!", Joker's voice had such a high pitch, Bruce didn't knew he was even able to make it. Joker felt like the corners of his vision darkened, he rolled his eyes back, suddenly feeling tears slowly find their way out of his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. Words he mumbled, uttered, moaned or screamed were barely recognisible. He frantically tried to hold onto the sheets, find support, get held so hard that he teared the sheets yerking around nearly in panic. His pulse was running a marathon, the body felt more and more beat up, all heated, his asshole burning and pulsating, it almost felt like a violation. It was the ultimate drug, Bats love united in eternal force. That was what he always wanted, his whole goddamn life, the ultimate pain in pleasure, the oasis of pleasure in unbearable, sharp pain. The pain he disired of, desired of recieving it from his Bat. He squeaked and suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs:  
"BAAAAAAAAATSYYYYYY!"  
He screamed his name so loud, if they would be on the rooftop whole Gotham would hear.  
With a full body shudder, head up, eyes wide open, he orgasmed, scraping his own thigh in the process. Batman felt his balls tightening at this sight as he ejaculated inside of the Joker moaning, with the biggest load of sperm he ever produced.

Joker tried to catch his breath, his body protesting because of his erratic movements, for a second it looked like he was hyperventilating, before his head fell back fastly, eyes rolling back and closing, no sound was heared anymore and he stopped moving completely, apart from him chest moving weakly up and down, his mind went black as he slipped into unconsciousness of a strong depth.

A great alarm went off in Bruce's head when he observed that, he was frightened to the core and leaned down, almost throwing himself, his hands on his unconscious lover. "Joker! Joker!" He held him with his left hand on the shoulder while trying to wake him up with his right hand, softly pawing his heated cheek.

 _No reaction._

His heart dwelled in trepidation. He checked his pulse: _weak_. Layed his head on his chest to feel his heartbeat, a sweaty curl dropping over his forehead: _weak_. Just as his respiration, barely there, when paradoxically it was exaggerated fast just moments ago. 

He tried to wake him up again, shaking him, softly slapping his cheek, he even tried to open his eyes once but it had no effect what so ever.  
"Joker!", he tried again and again, repeating his process, slapping a little harder then before, then wobbling the clown's head around. 

After 7 minutes of trying the clown finally showed a sign of life.  
Bruce was just pawing his cheek again, yelling: "Joker!", when the said squeezed his eyes, only to open them, slowly and tiredly, his body drenched in heaviness. "Mhhh..."

Bruce hastyly pulled him into his arms, relieved but generally upset. "Thank god! You scared the living daylights out of me. I won't do that again."  
"Why?", Joker emittet weakly, nearly whispered, as Batmans hand again found its way to his cheek, "That was terrific, Batsy...."  
He closed his eyes for a moment, moving his head to the side, trying to collect himself.  
"Joker, you were unconscious for almost ten minutes!"  
"I'm fine...", he responded, getting quieter with each word.  
"No, you are not!"  
"I'm f....ine...", Joker breathed out mumbling, before softly closing his eyes, drifting off, head flopping on his shoulder.  
"Joker!?" But it was useless.  
And as the clown was completely drained, with barely left energy, he decided he should rest, pulling a warm blanket over them, craddling the clown in his arms. He was too worried to fall asleep just now, holding the limp body of his clown prince, arms laying along his body, feet randomly sprawled on the bed.

 

His body still felt limp as the first warm sunrays shone through half closed curtains upon them.  
Now he couldn't deny anymore that it was of great importance to wake his clown up, which layed sideways on his bosom. And as much as he loved watchig his beauty, the high cheekbones, his sharp thin nose and delicate eyes with long black lashes, fluffy shiny green hair, he pawed him again, calling him.

After two minutes the clown finally woke up with a sigh, looking up to him with his emerald eyes, a stretched remark: "Morning, Batsy."  
His voice sounded composed and more vibrant, so it started to have similairities with his usual tone.

He slowly let his left hand wander up Bruce's body, stroking it, as an attempt to cup him and left his hand on his back. He had regained his strenght, but his hand still had not the strong grip as always. Joker still felt limp, after he leaned closer onto the vigilante, placing his head between his colarbones and neck. Maybe a little more rest woudln't hurt.

 

Bruce didn't knew he had been capable of doing breakfast. After admitting that it was quite edible the two lovebirds went away without poisoning themselfs.

It was midday now, they were fully clothed, staying at the bright, beautifull veranda that led to the outside world. Bruce in one of his dress shirts, showing off his neckline, with well-rounded muscels and simple black pants outlining his shape without beeing too thight (no comparement to his Batsuit). His black shiny hair was slicked back in an accurate, classy shape.

Joker wore his yesterday clothes comprising his purple jacket, white silk shirt underneath tucked into his high waisted purple trousers and some black and white shoes in addition to crinkled dark purple gloves and a green bow. All in all elegant and colorful emphasizing his slim waist and well built upper body.

"I'll never forget last night.", he gushed grinning slightly dreamy.  
He had regained most of his strenght and seemed oddly satisfied and calm.  
"Yeah, it was the first and last time.", Bruce growled.  
"But Batsy, that was the best sex I ever had! And I know you are always good in bed.", came the reply from his companion which eyes sparkled like fireworks.  
He took a moment to admire them, then remembered his teary eyes rolling back in an erratic, powerless movement.  
"I didn't attempted to fuck you unconscious... maybe senseless but that's the limit."  
"But it was the best feeling in the world! The perfect compensation of pain and pleasure. Love an violence. Purity and filth. Ah, what I would give....!"  
"That's crazy.", Bruce shook his head, concerned, he would always deny it, after seeing the negative effects.  
"That's my life.", Joker grinned.  
"You are incorrigible."  
"And you love it!", he jumped enthusiastically to the billionaire, laying his gloved hands around his shoulders.  
"I don't know about that..."  
"Hahahaha!"

And that wasn't important because he loved his clown and he loved him back with his whole crippled heart.  
Even if he was twisted and sick at times, they completed each other, they always did. Joker was less mental around him, and Bruce could relax and be a little naughty at times.  
_But what would they be without each other?_

And they joked around, running over to the forest, covered in sunlight and ambiance of the approaching autumn. 

Living could be fun at times.


End file.
